


"It's like I'm powerful..."

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae. Aka Ming and Forth's anthem.





	"It's like I'm powerful..."

Kit didn’t want to brag but he had a powerful boyfriend. He watched Ming go to town on the punching bag. Kit wondered what would happen if that were a person. Kit shook the images from this head. _That person would be toast._ Kit smiled to himself as Ming sauntered over to the bench to rest next to him. 

“You don’t want to train today?” 

“I like the way watching you makes me feel.” 

“Oh, is that so? Can I have a kiss?” Ming had made sure to book the gym room to himself and Kit so that he could have the kisses he wanted. Kit seemed to be completely aware of this because he gave him the kiss no questions asked. Ming chuckled. 

“That was quick.” 

“What I really wanted to kiss you too. I’ve got that kind of feeling today. Also, I was thinking we could go dancing or something.” 

“Dancing?” Ming raised an eyebrow. “I’m not even sure I’ve seen you dance.” 

“Nor have I seen you dance.” 

___

Later that night they went to a club with Forth and Beam. Kit got into a pouty mood and glued himself to a booth. Ming tried to drag him to the dance floor, but he made himself seem as heavy as stone, therefore Ming wasn’t budging him. Ming gave up but went to the dance floor. He placed himself within view of Kit, who pretended he wasn’t watching._ Great._ Kit rolled his eyes. _What was that?_ Kit almost fell over in the booth. _Ming could obviously move those hips so Kit wasn't sure why it seemed so unexpected to see it happening on the dance floor._

On the dance floor, Ming bumped into Forth. “Where’s Kit?” Ming pointed to the booth. “I got an idea.” Kit’s jaw dropped when he watched Forth place himself between Ming and Beam. _Oh, no he didn’t._ Before any movement started Kit dived under Forth’s arm and planted himself in front of Ming. Ming smirked. 

“That was too easy.” Ming grabbed Kit by the waist. They started dancing, Kit holding on very tightly and becoming too well aware of the fact that so many _guys and girls _wanted to dance with Ming. That didn’t matter because Ming only had his eyes on Kit. He draped arms around his shoulders, pressed their foreheads together and to his surprise, Kit kissed him. Ming pressed into the kiss by leaning Kit backward. Kit pushed back, feeling Ming lifting him off his feet. There was no need for explanation. Ming made him feel everything. Ming made him feel sexy. Ming made him feel confident. Ming made him feel happy. Ming turned him on. Completely and totally turned him on. _It’s just the way he made him feel._


End file.
